Matar al mocoso
by dimitrix
Summary: Misae Nohara esta tan harta de su hijo que ha decidido asesinarlo ella misma para sacarse de encima todo el peso que tenía dentro, pero ahora tendría que lidiar con Hiroshi y del cual ambos tendrían que soportar una seria trama que volvera paranoico todo cuanto se haya conocido. Un drama inmenso y puramente oscuro hecho por Dimitrix.
1. 1·El declive de una madre

MATAR AL MOCOSO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL DECLIVE DE UNA MADRE

La rabia que tenía Misae Nohara era algo insostenible, no podía parar de soportar a su propio hijo, desde que había aprendido a madurar, lo único que veía de él era una oscura facción de que había creado a un monstruo del cual ahora se arrepentía. No soportaba tenerlo, escucharlo, tratarlo, amarlo, lo único que soportaba mas que nunca era largarse de ahí y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo, como si nunca hubiera tenido un marido del cual luego entonces no habría tenido novio y de ahí no habría tenido futuro, eso deseaba mas que nunca, pero nunca lo tendría, ya que este es el futuro que le toca ahora, Shin-Chan hoy, Shin-Chan mañana, Shin-Chan siempre.

Misae estaba preparando la comida, faltaba como una hora o puede que mas para que volviera Hiroshi, pero en todo ese tiempo de lo único que tenía ganas era de librarse de ese malcriado niño que lo único útil que hacía era tratarle como a una loca enferma que no sabía lo que hacía cuando lo hacía perfectamente.

Lo oía al otro lado de la habitación, estaba jugando con esos susodichos juguetes del cual no soportaba verlos todo el puñetero dia porque luego los tiraba y uno se hacía daño o se producía algún tipo de consecuencia y todos tendrían que lamentarlo excepto él, que vive en su mundo de fantasía del cual ya da asco escucharlo.

En ese momento se daba cuenta de que como no terminase pronto Hiroshi la culparía de no haberle preparado lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio, necesitaba algo de ayuda y solamente había alguien que podía ayudarle en ese momento, su susodicho hijo que no la respetaba para nada, pero no le quedaba otra, ya que en este mundo imperfecto siempre suele haber un culpable para todo y para poder quejarse.

-Disculpa Shin-Chan, ¿pero podrías poner la mesa por favor? -pidió amablemente como para que se hiciera al menos la idea de que podía ayudar en lo mas mínimo.

Entonces el niño se giro poniendo aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía cuando iba a dar algún tipo de sarcasmo despreciable.

-Luego lo haré, pero por ahora necesito ayudar a Ultraheroe a salvar la galaxia del malvado Monstruo del Culo Gordo, ja ja ja -dijo y con eso daba claro que no iba a hacer nada al respecto, solamente seguir lo suyo como el borde asqueroso que era.

Y lo tenía bien claro, lo que justamente había pensando al principio se había hecho realidad, ya no la estaba respetando otra vez, corto una cebolla, pero sintió que le estaba cortado un trozo de la oreja del niño para que escuchara mejor lo que le había dicho antes, porque sino no era así, entonces Shin-Chan había cometido un grave error al decirle eso a su propia madre.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, ya se hacía de noche.

Misae ya no sabía que hacer, sentía ganas de matar a ese niño, a ese mocoso, pero lo único que sentía era que iba a explotar, se rió, luego aún mas, y mas, y mas, hasta que al final estallo de la risa como si fuera un chiste grandioso.

-Puto crío de mierda, puto crío de mierda, puto crío de mierda -recrimino Misae mientras estallaba de la locura que tenía. Al final no pudo mas y acabo cayéndose al suelo mientras reía como una lunática.

Shin-Chan había escuchado eso y entonces se dirigió hacía ella muy lentamente al ver lo que pasaba, se quedo ahí detenido observando como su propia madre se comportaba de una manera que no había visto nunca, aquello no era normal, nada normal, para nada en absoluto.

-Mama... ¿Que haces? -pregunto Shin-Chan titubeando al ver que su madre enloquecía sin remedio.

La madre seguía riendo de aquella forma tan enfermiza y al final se detuvo agotada de tanto sacar aire de su boca para expulsar toda esa agonizante locura que tenía en su interior, suspiro nerviosamente y entonces se levanto como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio.

-Nada, nada, solamente me estoy divirtiendo, como tu haces -contesto con tono vacilante pero sin decir mucha cosa.

Shin-Chan no sabía que responder ante eso.

-¿Me puedo divertir yo también? -pregunto asumiendo que se estaba divirtiendo como una niña a pesar de que ya le daba igual lo que había hecho antes.

-No, la verdad es que no, esto no es un juego para ti, solamente es un juego para adultos, pero por ahora, tendrás que seguir divirtiéndote como has hecho hasta ahora -dictamino la madre con tono suave como si ya no le importara nada.

-De acuerdo, mama -acepto Shin-Chan sin entender que sucedía.

Entonces Misae siguió haciendo lo suyo sin importar nada lo que pensaba su propio hijo, su miserable hijo al que no podía dejar de soportar, sentía ganas de querer matarlo, de querer asesinarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta, sentía ganas verdaderas de querer matarlo de verdad, se giro y observando que estaba haciendo lo suyo otra vez, otra vez no respetando nada de nada, quería decirle otra vez que volviera a poner la mesa pero sabía bien que le diría lo mismo y entonces jamas lo haría, aunque le dejase hacerlo por su propio cuenta, jamas lo entendería, pero sabía bien que no podía vivir con el sentimiento de la culpa de ver que hizo caso a ese estupido niño, Shin-Chan podría ser la peor persona de la Tierra, pero por ahora era solamente un niño del carajo que no obedecería por nada del mundo.

-Ey oye mama, ¿y la comida? -pregunto protestando Shin-Chan al otro lado.

-Ya va, cariño, falta un poco -aviso Misae con total amabilidad.

-Ay, siempre tan inútil -dictamino quejándose Shin-Chan creyendose que su madre no hacía al respecto.

En ese momento algo en Misae despertó y no le gusto para nada, sus ojos se volvieron blancos pero su mirada era otra cosa. Agarro el cuchillo y se lo paso por la bandeja por la que estaba cortando los vegetales.

-Maldito niño desagradecido -dijo Misae con un tono enfermizo, luego marcho hacía el salón mientras sostenía el cuchillo.

Shin-Chan estaba otra vez tirado en el suelo haciendo aquello que decía que se llamaba hacer el muerto, oía las enormes pisadas y pensaba que se trataba de aquella que hacía llamar: El monstruo del culo gordo.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono confundido al oír esas pisadas.

Entonces se giro muy lentamente, pero sintiendo aquella sensación en su espalda, que le decía que corría un gran peligro. Se giro del todo y entonces la observa la horripilante expresión que ponía su madre, si es que acaso aquello que veía era la típica madre de siempre que le habría criado desde su nacimiento.

Shin-Chan se quedo aterrorizado al ver aquella expresión en su cara, veía a su madre pero con la mirada que pondría alguien desorientado y con la mirada perdida, aquello era algo tan aterrador que no había palabras para describirlo, cosa que ya he hecho hace apenas nada.

-¿Ma...ma? -pregunto Shin-Chan con tono atemorizado.

-Puto crío de mierda -dijo ella con un tono que casi sonaba como el de un hombre loco que estaba apunto de despedazarlo hasta morir.

Una súbita tensión de miedo se le vino a Shin-Chan en ese momento, bajo la mirada y observo lo que tenía agarrado en su mano, era un cuchillo de cocina.

-Mama, ¿para que tienes ese cuchillo? -pregunto señalando.

-¿Cual? ¿Este? -cuestiono levantando el cuchillo poniéndolo en horizontal.

-Si -aclaro Shin-Chan.

-Veras, este cuchillo lo tengo algo para algo especial, pero tu no lo puedes saber -argumento con tono siniestro mientras lo iba girando de una forma extravagante.

-¿Y porque no? -pregunto interesado.

Entonces Misa frunció el ceño de una forma tan terrorífica que hizo que se convirtiera en un súbito eco que se expandió por todo el barrio como si se tratara de un sexto sentido que tenía toda la gente.

-Porque tu eres la razón de po la que lo pienso utilizar -declaro amenazadoramente mientras alzaba su cuchillo dispuesto a clavarselo.

-Mama.

-Muere maldito crío -reprocho Misae dispuesto a matar a su hijo con el cuchillo.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera matarlo, Shin-Chan hizo una voltereta hacía un lado y en ese momento clavo el cuchillo contra el suelo estampándolo y rompiendo la moqueta y dispersando rastros de madera del suelo.

Misae puso una mirada fría y susodicha y se dirigió hacía Shin-Chan que se encontraba ahí parado observando con temor lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Porque no te dejas morir de una puta vez? -pregunto con tono siniestro y entonces se dirigió corriendo hacía el dispuesto a perseguirlo para matarlo.

-Mama -dijo eufóricamente Shin-Chan mientras se largaba corriendo por el pasillo y de ahí salió corriendo hacía las escaleras de arriba corriendo despavoridamente como si le persiguiera el diablo mismo.

Misae se le quedo mirando mientras ponía una cara de resentimiento, estaba claro que pretendía huir aquel enfermo hijo de puta, pero tampoco podía evitar que escapar para que le arruinara la vida de nuevo, había comenzado algo que no podía terminar, y ahora lo iba a finalizar le costase la vida o no, esto tenía que acabar.

-Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte de mi, soy tu madre, y te ordeno que mueras -acordo rígidamente Misae con un tono tiránico.

··

Shin-Chan estaba escondido en la habitación de arriba metido en uno de los cajones, estaba completamente solo y sin ningúna forma de escapar de su propia madre que se había vuelto loca de repente, no sabía porque pero quería matarlo de verdad, no matarlo de la misma forma que los enemigos del Ultra Heroe, esto era real, muy real como para su propia edad.

-Mi madre quiere matarme, mi madre quiere matarme, mi madre quiere matarme, ¿pero porque? ¿Que he hecho yo con lo guapo que soy? -se cuestionaba a si mismo intentando de entender la razón por la cual su propia madre quería matarlo.

De pronto se le reapareció una imagen que le duro como un segundo.

-Eh, ¿que ha sido eso? -se pregunto a si mismo intentando de entender que había sido aquel extraño flash que se le reapareció de repente.

Mientras abajo, Misae ya casi estaba cerca de querer cogerle, había cogido un cuchillo mucho mas grande que el anterior, y ahora estaba mas que dispuesta a destriparlo para acabar con el sufrimiento que tenía.

-Vamos Shin-Chan, ven con mami, solamente estábamos jugando, nada mas, puedo ir a jugar contigo querido hijo de los cojones -exigía Misae con tono amable pero a la vez resultaba algo aterrador mientras sostenía aquel enorme cuchillo de carnicero.

Shin-Chan estaba intentando de hacerse a la idea de que había sido aquel extraño flash que se le reapareció de repente en su cabeza.

-A lo mejor -asumió y entonces se concentro para poder saber que era lo rondaba en su cabeza. Se concentro lo suficiente y entonces observo algo inquietante.

Había un fondo oscuro pero de pronto se aclaro mostrando otro fondo pero de color rosa y lleno de lunares azules, de pronto se le reapareció delante una imagen grotesca y gorda como la de una mujer gorda y vieja.

-¿Que pasa Shin-Chan? Es esto lo que querías, que fuese una vieja y gorda, una señorita gorda y deprimente, pues ahora lo vas a tener -era Misae pero solamente una imagen de aquello que mas temía, alzo los brazos y se dividieron como tentáculos y de pronto marcharon delante de su cara oscureciendo toda la imagen que había delante.

Shin-Chan despertó atemorizado al ver aquella terrible imagen, no entendía que era pero estaba claro que era relacionado con la manía de su madre con matarlo, sabía que su madre estaba cerca y tenía que tener precaución o sino perdería todo aquello para lo que había vivido.

-¿Que hago? -se pregunto a si mismo mientras intentaba de pensar en alguna solución para poder salvarse de su propia madre.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de una pisada, su madre estaba cerca de conseguirlo, necesitaba buscar una salida urgentemente o sino moriría. Se fijo en la ventana que daba a la terraza, corrió rápidamente y la abrió, miro hacía afuera intentando de buscar a algúna persona pero no veía a nadie, y eso de que siempre se veía a algúna persona o vecino pasando por ahí, y en especial la vecina de siempre que pasaba por ahí como de costumbre, pero esta vez la costumbre dejo de serlo.

-Hola, alguien, socorro mi madre quiere matarme, lleva muchos días comportandose como una moribunda y quejándose de que las bragas le quedan muy pequeñas pero en realidad es porque tiene el culo muy gordo -aviso Shin-Chan queriendo buscar ayuda pero estaba divagando demasiado sobre el tema.

Mientras Misae subía muy lentamente por las escaleras teniendo el cuchillo encima, tuvo otra vez esa sensación que le decía que el niño se estaba pasando de la raya otra vez con el tema, sus ojos se le fruncieron volviendose roñosos a la vez que se le notaban las arrugas en la cara como dando a entender que estaba tan perturbaba que no le importaba para nada lo que le sucediese en sus rasgos faciales.

-Maldito crío, y encima eso de que te lo avise -recrimino enfurismada llegando al limite y entonces se puso a correr por las escaleras.

Las escaleras se volvieron tan largas como la furia que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo, corrió todo lo que pudo hacía aquella entrada imposible pero estaba claro que no iba a llegar porque se le alargaba a mas no poder, eran una de esas imágenes de las que uno queda atrapada en su propio limite, y Misae estaba atrapado en ese limite de furia y euforia al mismo tiempo.

-Matare a ese niño -dijo con todas sus fuerzas mientras blandía el cuchillo de un lado a otro como si fuera un guerrero ninja dispuesto a trocearlo en tantos trocitos que nadie podría reconocerlo enseguida.

Siguió subiendo hasta que entonces llego al lugar que había al fondo y entonces agarro el picaporte, lo abrió y... se hizo la luz.

··

-Eh -Shin-Chan se asusto de nuevo al sentir aquella perturbación de nuevo.

Miro hacía atrás y observo que aquella puerta todavía estaba cerrada, pero por algúna razón sentía como si había algo terrible ahí detrás que le obligase a tener que abrirlo porque si sin importarle lo mas mínimo lo que hubiera al otro lado.

De pronto escucho un gemido, flojo y nada humano, asomo la cabeza por la barandilla y observo que se trataba de Nevado que estaba ahí abajo como si nada.

-Ey Nevado, ayudame, Misae quiere matarme, matarme de verdad -le aviso.

Nevado no respondió pero movió la cabeza como si no entendiera nada.

-Oye Nevado, avisa a la vecina quieres, y procura llamar a cualquier otro como a Ultra-Héroe o al Robot Kantam, ¿me entiendes? -aviso pero yéndose otra del tema como de costumbre, jamas aprendería la lección.

Nevado hizo una expresión unánime como de ver que Shin-Chan no tenía remedio, de pronto se le reapareció una imagen, Nevado se extraño al ver eso y no tuvo ni idea de que era eso pero estaba claro que no era normal.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al ver como su perro reaccionaba.

Nevado intento de entender que había sido aquella imagen pero entonces miro a la casa y observo una enorme bruma negra que cubría el exterior aunque parecía que algo estaba tapando las ventanas para que pareciera una cosa muy oscura. No entendía que era aquello pero le daba tanto miedo que no podía dejarlo de mirarlo debido a la tremenda curiosidad que era, lo siguió mirando fijamente hasta que entonces se dibujo a través del ventanal del salón unos enormes ojos rojos triangulares que daban un espanto terrible.

De pronto las órbitas de sus ojos se le agrandaron de la nada.

Toda una serie de imágenes de pesadilla se le reaparecieron delante como si nada provocando un súbito trance de pura paranoia.

Entonces empezo a avanzar hacía atrás de una forma extraña hasta que se metió dentro de su caseta de perro donde ahí desapareció en un fondo negro en el interior.

-¿Nevado? -pregunto extrañado Shin-Chan al ver que su perro desapareció de repente sin razón algúna.

No hubo respuesta, era como si Nevado se hubiera metido ahí dentro para no saber nada al respecto sobre lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Nevado, ¿estas ahí o que? ¡Nevado! -le llamo intentando de hacer que saliera pero no salía, claramente esto era algo anormal.

De pronto otra vez se sintió aquella extraña sensación de pura agonía, se extraño de inmediato y entonces se giro lentamente mirando hacía la puerta de entrada, estaba cerrada pero sentía que algo estaba viniendo.

Se dirigió muy lentamente hacía la puerta intentando de saber que era lo que sentía que había al otro lado, sabía bien que su madre se encontraba al otro lado, pero por algúna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de querer abrir esa puerta de cualquier manera.

-No debo...abrir -se decía como estando en un trance.

Siguió caminando muy despacio, muy despacio, siguió así hasta que al final...

-Puto criajo de mierda -Misae entro de lleno en la habitación tirando la puerta abajo aplastando a Shin-Chan de pies a cabeza.

Alzaba su cuchillo por toda la sala esperando encontrarse al mocoso pero no lo veía por ningúna parte, tenía una mirada que decía que estaba muy enfurruñada con él. De pronto oyó un extraño gemido que venía debajo suyo.

Agarro la puerta que estaba tirada la revoleo hacía el costado como si estuviera hecha de papel, observo que debajo estaba Shin-Chan casi inconsciente, la puerta la había dañado pero no matado.

-Eh, al final te tengo -declaro satisfecha con tono amargado.

··

Agarro al niño de los pies como si fuera un pollo muerto llevándolo arrastrado y haciendo que se golpeara en la pared para que Misae pudiera descargar todo su mal genio que había acumulado en mucho tiempo.

Siguió bajando y entonces se dirigió al salón principal donde estaba todo tal y como antes había empezado, con todo tirado.

Dejo al niño ahí apenas soltando un gemido de suspiracíon. Entonces Misae aprovecho para dar su castigo final al niño, agarro el cuchillo de antes, lo alzo agarrándolo con las dos manos poniéndolo en posición vertical y dispuesta a clavarselo en el pecho como si se tratara de un vampiro clavándole una estaca.

-Por todos los dioses japoneses, vosotros maldita panda de cobardes, me habéis hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo a causa de este crío, pero hoy pienso jurar que acabare con todo ese sufrimiento. Porque hoy, juro por mi vida, que matare a este niño, a este absurdo y desconsiderado mocoso que no me traído nada bueno en la vida.

En ese momento Shin-Chan empezo a recuperar la consciencia y observó con sus propios ojos como su madre estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

-Y si algúna vez lo hizo, entonces me importa un comino, porque hoy, Shinnosuke Nohara morirá de una vez por todas -juro con toda su agonía y se dispuso a clavarselo de una vez por todas.

-No mama no -suplico en ultimo momento.

Alzo el cuchillo y entonces se lo clavo en todo el corazón tan rápido que ni siquiera Shin-Chan pudo darse cuenta de lo que hizo su madre.

Un enorme silencio en la multitud de toda Kasukabe.

Misae abrió los ojos y observo como el niño le estaba mirando con una cara seria e inexpresiva, inclino la vista y observo que tenía el cuchillo clavado en el corazón y este empezaba a salirle sangre del lugar donde se lo clavo.

De pronto empezo a toser un enorme brote de sangre por la boca.

-Me gustan las tías con 16 años y que tengan los pechos grandes -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de morir del todo.

Todo termino para Shin-Chan, Misae le quito el cuchillo del pecho y luego se quedo oliendo la sangre del cuchillo, luego la lamió para saber lo que sentía haber matado al único hijo que había tenido en su vida.

De pronto empezo a soltar la misma risotada de antes, empezo a reirse de aquella forma espantosa mientras se recostaba en el suelo girando y riendo como un niño desquiciado, estaba que ponía una cara de espanto y de pura locura.

Aquel grito se siguió oyendo hasta por el barrio, y quizás por todo el planeta si es que acaso ese era el mayor grito y risa que se haya oído nunca.

Al final se detuvo, y quedo acostada en el suelo formando una estrella de cinco puntas con las extremidades, luego dijo:

-Al final soy libre -luego soltó una ultima pequeña risotada.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Dejar todo atras

MATAR AL MOCOSO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: DEJAR TODO ATRAS

Misae Nohara, había matado a su hijo, a su propio hijo y ni siquiera tenía sentimientos al respecto sobre lo que había hecho, en realidad, sentía mas bien placer, placer por haber matado a ese insufrible cabron que le había amargado la vida durante tanto tiempo, tanto que ya no recordaba como paso.

-No tienes ni puta idea, de como me siento, mi hijo, se ha ido tomar por culo, y ahora yo estoy aquí, regocijándome con sus restos ensangrentados, ja ja ja -decía cantando para avivar la agonía que tenía en su interior.

Se puso de rodillas cruzadas y entonces se dirigió hacía el cuerpo de su hijo, estaba tibio y con la mirada perdida, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Resoplo amargada y entonces se concentro para decir:

-Escuchame bien Shinnosuke, puede que pienses que yo soy una mala persona, pero en realidad, yo, solamente he sido la mejor madre, y a pesar de todo eso, tu siempre, me has faltado el respeto, y eso es algo que yo no puedo evitar, y he querido tenértelo bien claro siempre, pero no. Como no ha podido funcionar, no me has dejado otra opción que matarte -explicó razonadamente con él cuerpo de Shin-Chan.

Se quedo mirándolo como pensando que le haría caso o no.

-Si, te he matado, y lo creas o no, me ha encantado, pero que sepas, que a pesar de todo eso, tu te lo buscaste, y mucho que digamos, y ahora yo, podría estar viviendo el arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho, pero no, no pienso hacerlo para nada, ¿y sabes porque?

Entonces acerco su cara dispuesto a decírselo todo bien claro.

-Porque me importas una puta mierda -declaro sin mas dilación.

Dijo y entonces empezo a reír de aquella forma horrorosa que tenía siempre, se quedo tirada en el suelo otra vez mientras iba girando en círculos.

··

Mas allá a las afueras del barrio, estaba llegando el padre y marido Hiroshi Nohara, estaba agotado de tanto trabajar que se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto en el cinturón para sujetársela.

-Ah, pero que calor que hace hoy -replico angustiado-. Pero no importa, mientras Misae me de una cervecita fría todo estará arreglado.

De pronto surgió una imagen que se le reapareció de repente como un flash.

-Eh. ¿Que ha sido eso? -se pregunto extrañado al haber visto eso tan raro.

Se quedo mirando de un lado para otro intentando de entender si alguien lo había iluminado con alguna luz o lo que fuese que hubiera sido aquello.

-Vale, eso ha sido raro -dijo confundido.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un trueno.

-Oh por favor no me digas que ahora va empezar a llover -reprocho y entonces alzo la cabeza para ver que pasa en el cielo pero observo algo mucho mas desconcertante de lo que pensaba-. ¿Pero que...

Observo que en el cielo se encontraba una silueta formadas por las nubes que representaba a un niño acorralado por su padre apunto de clavarle con un cuchillo, no entendió bien que era eso pero entonces empezo a reconocer la figura que había representada en las nubes.

-¿No será Shinnosuke verdad? -se cuestiono a si mismo.

De pronto sonó otro trueno y esta vez la imagen cambió ahora viéndose la imagen en las nubes de un niño siendo acuchillado y despedazado por su madre que reía como una loca perversa.

Hiroshi no entendió de que se trataba eso pero entonces empezo a tener el presentimiento de que algo le había pasado a su hijo Shinnosuke.

-No es posible -indago asumiendo ese hecho y entonces marcho corriendo a toda prisa hacía su casa.

En el cielo la imagen empezo a moverse y se veían unos rastros de nubes que se movían alrededor de la herida abierta del niño como si fuera sangre.

··

Estaba cerca de llegar a casa y empezó a gritar de lo desesperado que estaba.

-Shin-Chan, Misae -grito para hacerles llamar la atención, en cuanto se puso delante de casa al lado del muro de ladrillos observo algo preocupante.

De los huecos de la casa le salían un aura de oscuridad que penetraba por todos lados, como si de dentro de casa estuviese ocurriendo una cosa terrorífica.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono de nuevo pero se dejo de rodeos y entonces marcho corriendo hacía dentro sin preocuparse de lo raro que estaba resultando todo.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y entonces cerro la puerta como si le estuviera persiguiendo el demonio, se quedo exhausto y entonces empezo a gritar de nuevo.

-Misae, Misae, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto llamándola a gritos.

No se oyó nada, pero entonces de entre el recibidor apareció una imagen translucida que se movía en perfil hasta girarse y mostrar que se trataba de una persona.

-Bienvenido a casa -era Misae, con una voz estremecedora.

-Misae, ¿eres tu? -pregunto Hiroshi extrañado al verla de aquella forma.

-Si, ¿porque? ¿Quien iba a ser yo si no? -contradijo expresamente y poniendose en una silueta alzando los brazos de lado a lado y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Que te ocurre? -pregunto intentando de entender porque actuaba así.

-Nada, es que simplemente he tenido una cierta conversacíon con nuestro hijo, y no veas como parloteaba -exclamo irónicamente y empezo a reír maliciosamente.

-¿Nuestro hijo? -se extraño por ese comentario, ahí entonces empezo a darse cuenta-. Shinnosuke.

Marcho corriendo a ver como estaba pero entonces Misae le detuvo.

-Calma cariño, solamente esta durmiendo -dijo ella con tono pasivo y mirada fría.

-¿En serio esta durmiendo? -quiso creerlo.

-Así es, durmiendo como un angelito -dijo, luego puso una mueca maliciosa.

-¿Durmiendo? -cuestiono ese comentario y entonces aparto a Misae de un empujón y marcho rápidamente hacía el salón. Ella se quedo del empujón.

-¡Shinnosuke! -protesto Hiroshi queriendo saber que le pasaba a su hijo y entonces lo vio todo desconcertado.

Shin-Chan estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto, con la piel pálida de haber muerto hace bastante rato, tenía una herida de cuchilla en varias partes de la camiseta con algúnos rastros de sangre por todas partes incluido en la moqueta donde parecía haberse secado muy pronto.

-No -dijo Hiroshi tambaleandose y dejando la cartera tirada en el suelo mientras varias cosas como fichas de domino provocando un estruendo que a nivel microscópico sonaba como el estruendo de un gran terremoto.

Marcho corriendo a cogerle en brazos y en cuanto lo sostuvo, observo que estaba completamente muerto, había sido asesinado a sangre fría, y por lo que podía notar a través de las cuchilladas que tenía, había sido mortal y sin piedad.

Casi tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue...

-¡No! -grito dando un enorme alarido que llego hasta el planeta entero como para que todo el mundo supiese lo que pasaba al haber muerto su único hijo.

Empezo a llorar desconsolado mientras ponía su cara sobre la de Shinnosuke, con solamente tocarlo casi sentía asco de estar tocando un cadaver, pero le daba igual, era su propio hijo le gustase o no lo que estaba viendo. Misae empezo a avanzar dando unos siniestros pasos lentos pero que muy lentos como de tener algo de paciencia, se acerco delante de Hiroshi y entonces le puso la mano en su hombro para consolarlo.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas se lo merecía -dijo como una cosa particular.

Le puso su mano en su hombro sin saber porque y entonces reaccionó al darse cuenta de quien había sido él que lo había matado, su propia ¡madre!

-¡Tu! -le agarro de la muñeca girandose violentamente y entonces se levanto y la llevo empujándola contra la pared haciendo un enorme estruendo que hizo vibrar la pared y haciendo que el polvo del techo cayese como gotas de agua.

-Ey que me rompes la muñeca -reprocho Misae al ver que le rompía la mano del agarre que le estaba dando, era lo único que le importaba de verdad.

-¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -pregunto queriendo saber si se daba cuenta del acto tan cruel que había cometido.

-Si, mandar a todo por culo a ese hijo de puta -aclaro dando a entender que si lo comprendía pero le importaba un comino.

La agarro del cuello para castigarla pero entonces reaccionó al darse cuenta de otra cosa mucho peor, lo había matado en serio, no sentía ni las mínima compasión o nada sobre lo que había hecho, era como si hubiera cambiado.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto él desconcertado mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¿Como dices?

Intento de entenderlo pero no podía, su propio hijo había sido asesinado por su propia madre y ella estaba teniendo una actitud susodicha, muy impropia de ella, ¿como era eso posible? No lo entendía.

-¿Quien eres tu? -empezó a tener una incógnita bastante inverosímil.

Soltó una leve risilla irónica y entonces se acerco a él con tono dulce y cariñoso.

-No lo ves Hiroshi -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano sobre su mejilla barbuda.

Él intento de entenderlo pero no podía, algo había cambiado en ella y no le gustaba.

-Soy yo, sigo siendo yo, solamente he cambiado un poco -se le acerco a la oreja y le dio un mordisco sensual por la parte mas blanda, este intento de no rechistar-. Solamente he mostrado mi verdadero ser.

Ahí entonces aquello acabo siendo la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Se acabo -la empujo hacía atrás para quitársela de encima.

-¿Pero que cojones te pasa? -reprocho Misae al ver que otra vez reaccionó de mala manera como si algo le hubiera pasado algo por la cabeza.

-Tengo que llamar a la policía de esto -dijo y entonces marcho al pasillo donde tenía el teléfono.

-¿A la policía? -cuestiono ella como si no fuera nada importante.

Hiroshi se puso delante del recibidor y empezo a marcar el numero de la policía, puso todos los botones, se lo puso en la oreja pero no se oía nada.

-¿Pero que pasa con esto? -reprocho indignado al no entender porque no se oía.

Siguió apretando pero estaba sin funcionar, había algo raro en el teléfono.

-¿Porque no funciona esto? -reprocho de nuevo.

-Es porque lo he cortado -declaro Misae observando al otro lado.

Estaba al final del pasillo mostrando una postura irónica pero a la vez tentadora.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado al oír eso, tuvo una incógnita y entonces miro el cable del teléfono, lo arrastro hacía adelante y observo que la punta del enchufe estaba cortado, tenía los pelillos de cable de cobre como la pluma de un pincel al aire.

Misae empezo a acercarse y le apoyo el hombro encima de una forma compasiva.

-¿Porque has hecho esto? -le pregunto girando la cabeza.

-Porque no quiero que me metan en un lugar donde se que estoy ahí, no quiero ser tratada como a una mala madre, quiero ser tratada como a una mujer que se dio cuenta de que cometió un error -explicó con tono malicioso.

Ahí entonces Hiroshi frunció seriamente el ceño y se levanto dirigiendose a ella con una cara imperdible de puro odio.

-Como el de matar a tu propio hijo -concluyo Hiroshi.

-No, ese no, el error de haber criado a ese hijo de puta -aclaro.

Hiroshi no pudo creerlo, trataba a su propio hijo como un montón de escoria.

-¿Como es posible que digas eso? -cuestiono indignado.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto con un tono solemne como de no importarle mucho.

-Era tu hijo, mi hijo, ¡nuestro hijo! -reprocho hacíendole entender lo valioso que era él para ellos, y ella lo arruino todo.

Misae se quedo con una mirada seria como de no expresar mucho pero se notaba la mirada de querer contradecirle todo aquello que pensaba.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas verdad? -pregunto ella con tono contradictorio.

-Si -afirmo serenamente.

Misae resoplo agobiada, se paso la mano por la nariz y entonces dijo:

-Sabes cuanto tiempo me he pasado, queriendo acabar con sus locuras, con su tacañería, con su egoísmo, su lujuria, que clase de niño es el que se le permiten ver revistas de chicas en bañador o en pelotas, que clase de madre soy, o que clase de padre eres tu -le recrimino poniéndole el dedo encima del pecho para dejarlo claro como era el asunto en si.

-Y por eso lo has tenido que matar -le reprocho.

-Si, y no veas como me he librado, ha sido un gran peso de encima, y estoy mas contenta de nunca, de no haberlo hecho, y yo espero que tu también te quedaras conmigo para entenderlo -comento con tono de desanimo pero a la vez de satisfacción, soltó un resoplido enorme mientras movía la cabeza haciendo un giro por detrás y hacía adelante al igual que se le oía el crujido el hueso.

Ahí entonces Hiroshi se quedo pasmado al reconocer que se pensaba que vivía en su mundo donde todo se resolvía de la peor forma.

-Tu estas loco -replico indignado.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que no vas a apoyarme en nada de todo esto? -cuestiono con desanimo pero con un tono mucho mas amargado.

-Así es -cruzo los brazos para indicar su posición.

-Muy bien, pues si entonces no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces lo haré por las malas -acordo y entonces apoyo sus manos sobre la sien de Hiroshi apretándosela tanto hasta que este no pudo soportarlo.

-¿Que haces? -recrimino estremecido al ver que le estaba como apretando la cabeza de una forma que era como si se la estuviera exprimiendo a causa de que estallase.

-¡Hazte a la idea, deja ir a tu hijo! -vocifero Misae con voz tenue.

-Jamas -negó Hiroshi pero entonces le apreto aún mas la cabeza.

-Deja ir a tu hijo -vocifero de vuelta pero esta vez con un tono mucho mas eufórico.

-¡Jamas! -reprocho con todas sus fuerzas y entonces se la saco de encima, le quito los brazos y la empujo hacía atrás hasta acabar cayéndose.

Hiroshi resoplo angustiado porque pensaba que iba a morir, se toco la sien y estaba llena de marcas de uña que le sangraban, era como si le arrancar el craneo completo de la cabeza, se puso de pie y observo como Misae estaba llorando en el suelo.

-¿Misae? -pregunto preocupado al ver como estaba reaccionando ahora.

Estaba sollozando terrible y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía él donde se la veía llorando de sufrimiento del daño que le había hecho.

-¿Como has podido? -pregunto indignada.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír eso.

-Creí que al menos había algo en ti que haría que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, pero ya veo que no, eres un desagradecido -reprocho y entonces agarro el teléfono y se lo tiro contra él aún con el cable puesto.

Se puso las manos delante para cubrirse y entonces recibió el teléfono en el cara, se cayo oyéndose un estrepitoso sonido de cosa dura, miro al frente y observo como ella se escapo sin mas por la puerta, tardo un segundo y ya se esfumo como el viento.

-Misae -dijo extrañado al asumir que se había escapado en el peor momento.

Salió a la acera y observo que no había rastro de ella, era como si hubiera desaparecido, y lo peor de todo es que era de noche y eso hacía que no se viese nada en absoluto, hoy era noche sin luna, no había reflejo de luz para nada.

-¿Donde podra estar? -pregunto extrañado y entonces decidió que tenía que ir a buscarla y terminar con todo el asunto.

Marcho dentro y se puso el resto de los zapatos y la chaqueta debido al frió que había, cerro la puerta con llave y marcho corriendo todo lo que pudo.

-Misae, ahora voy -aviso con tono eufórico debido a lo exasperado que estaba.

··

Tardo como media hora intentando de encontrarla por todos los lugares que conocía y no había rastro de ella, se había esfumado completamente.

-Misae, Misae, ¿donde estas? -pregunto dando todos los gritos que podía como para poder llamar su atención pero no la encontraba.

Se quedo en una esquina entrecruzada con varios caminos, una de las farolas que había a los extremos tenía la luz que titilaba con poca energía.

-¿Donde estará? -se quedo cuestionando con mucho nerviosismo.

Sabía bien que tenía que encontrarla después de lo que había hecho, sabía bien que era culpable de la muerte de su propio hijo, en ese momento podía haber ido a la comisaría y avisarles de lo que había hecho su mujer, pero entonces observo que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, si iba ahí entenderían que lo había hecho él en vez de ella, y eso empeoraría las cosas, estaba claro que chivarse no le serviría de nada, así que lo mas rotunda era encontrarla y arreglar todo el asunto.

-Hiroshi -se oyó una voz.

Rápidamente se giro mirando hacía la esquina que doblaba hacía el oeste, había un largo camino muy oscuro del que apenas se notaba el fondo pero se entendía bien que por ahí se encontraba Misae, se seguía oyéndose esa voz.

-Hiroshi.

-¿Misae? -pregunto extrañado y marcho a buscarla sin perder tiempo.

Recorrió lentamente aquel camino del cual apenas se notaba algo debido a la oscuridad inmensa que había cubriéndola, era como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo y de ahí directo al infierno.

Al cabo del rato acabo saliendo de aquel camino que lo llevo hasta el parque donde la mayoría de las veces se reunía Shinnosuke con sus amigos. Estaba completamente desolado y no había ni la mas mínima presencia ahí que lo aclarase todo. Fue andando lentamente porque aquello le dejaba completamente extrañado, el ruido de los columpios empezaba a fraguar una sensación de puro miedo, como si algo muy tenebroso estuviera por ahí. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que era algo relacionado con Misae, y si estaba ahí, no quería saber lo que pasaría luego.

-Hiroshi -se escucho otra vez.

Rápidamente se giro de nuevo y observo que Misae estaba completamente tendida en el suelo en un extremo tirada al lado de un árbol, desnuda y metiendose la mano en su coño una y otra vez como si se estuviera masturbando descontroladamente.

-Hiroshi -dijo ella con tono pasivo.

Al verla ahí tirada se quedo estupefacta porque no pudo creerse lo que veía con sus propios ojos, era como si estuviera delirando pero anormal e inhumano.

-Misae, ¿pero que estas haciendo? -pregunto intentando de taparse con la mano porque no quería ver a su mujer tirada ahí y completamente desnuda.

-Nada, solamente sentir como la naturaleza se hace parte de mi -comento con tono escéptico mientras se seguía metiendo la mano en su coño.

Siguió metiéndoselo y cada vez sentía una excitacíon cada vez desmesurada.

-¿Donde esta tu ropa? -pregunto mientras se ponía a mirar de un lado a otro para saber donde dejo tirada toda su ropa.

-Por ahí seguramente -exclamo, no iba a decir nada que fuera muy detallado.

-Ah -se quejo horrorizado al ver por donde iba la situación.

-Venga cariño, vente aquí y hagamoslo, hazme tuya -pidió ella alzando la mano mientras seguía con ese estado de pura extasis.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al oír eso.

-Nunca te he dicho que nunca lo bien que se siente follar al aire libre, porque a mi esto me esta encantado mucho -dijo con un tono malicioso y desquiciante a la vez que soltaba una risa incrédula.

-Mira Misae, no se que te ha pasado, pero esta claro que estas mal de la cabeza -reprocho Hiroshi hacíendole entrar en razón.

-En serio, ¿te parezco que yo soy la que esta mal? A lo mejor tu eres el que se siente mal, después de todo no te has redimido -concluyo dando una cuestión bastante inquietante al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-¿Redimido de que? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

Miro de un lado para otro intentando de buscar la ropa pero sobre todo de ver que no había nadie por los alrededores ya que sabía muy bien que siempre podía acabar apareciendo alguien de forma desprevenida, como un policía, que cada noche hace su patrulla con su bicicleta por la noche.

De pronto sintió que algo raro le estaba rozando la pierna.

-Venga Hiroshi, tu sabes lo que yo quiero -decía Misae mientras subía la punta de uno de sus pies por su pierna hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se la pasaba rozando de una forma sospechosamente sensual, soltó otra risilla incrédula.

-Quita -se la quito de un brusco tirón.

-Dios mío, que aburrido que eres -dijo mosqueada Misae con tono arrogante.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto reprochando como nunca, se quedo de una manera que no lograba entender, estaba aturdido con el tema-. Mira Misae, no logro entender lo que te pasa, pero esto me esta hartando, Shinnosuke esta muerto por tu culpa, así que lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa y arregles esto, o sino...

Cruzo sus piernas con la suyas y con mucha fuerza lo acabo tirando poniéndolo de rodillas, luego se las cruzo por la cabeza a través del cuello y entonces lo tiro hacía ella, lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo agarraba con las manos.

-Ahora esto me gusta mucho mas -espeto sarcásticamente.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto quejándose Hiroshi y entonces intento de levantarse pero ella le tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza que era imposible quitárselo.

-Lo que tu nunca te has puesto a hacer, redimir de tus pecados -aclaro.

-¿Pecados? ¿Es que ahora eres católica? -reprocho Hiroshi metiendose en el tema.

Soltó una risilla de ironía y entonces lo volvió a besar pero de una manera mucho mas salvaje y mas desatada que antes.

-¿Te arrepientes ahora? -le pregunto con tono pasivo.

-¿Arrepentirme de que? -cuestiono de vuelta sin entender el asunto.

-De haberte vuelto un hombre blando -admitió.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta Hiroshi, se había pasado toda su vida metido con sus miedos, de ser despedido, de quedarse calvo, de dejar de ser guapo, pero ahora, todo tenía su conexión.

-¿En que piensas? -pregunto ella soltando otra risa incrédula mientras se le acercaba dandole pequeños besos sensuales en los labios.

Hiroshi se quedo determinado todos los hechos que le habían hecho llegar hasta aquí, y se dio cuenta de que este era justamente el limite de todo eso, él no era otro chupatintas como de costumbres, era un hombre que se dejaba seducir por todo porque eso era precisamente lo que era, un hombre de poder y amor. Se giro poniendo una mirada indecisa y entonces respondió diciendo:

-En nada -se lanzo encima de Misae y entonces empezo a besarla apasionadamente de la misma forma que ella, puro sexo salvaje.

Se quedo gimiendo al ver lo encantada que estaba por como se lo hacía, siguió bajando lamiéndole todo el cuerpo hasta que al final se puso de rodillas y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón, intento de quitarse la camisa, Misae le ayudo con los pies y entonces se la quito del todo tirándola en un rincón, luego se puso de pie y quito por completo el pantalón, lo lanzo cerca de él y luego se quito los calzoncillos quedando desnudo al completo.

Luego volvió a tirarse encima de ella mientras la besaba apasionadamente sin control.

-Tenías razón -declaro aceptándolo.

-Lo se -afirmo riendo incrédulamente de vuelta.

Ambos se cogíeron de un lado para otro mientras se daban vueltas contras las raíces de aquel árbol, Misae soltó un enorme soplo de aire de pura excitacíon y entonces volvió a agarrar a Hiroshi de vuelta por el cuello mientras la seguía besando y llenándola de baba por todo el cuello y por mucho mas abajo.

-Si, hazme eso -pidió apasionadamente.

Hiroshi fue bajando lentamente mientras la besaba y luego empezaba a lamerle la piel con la lengua de una forma inverosímil pero muy tentadora.

-Eso esta mejor -afirmo dejandose llevar por la lujuria.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto agachando la cabeza hacía mas abajo.

-Si, si, si -decía una y otra vez debido a que estaba llegando al limite de su climax.

Hiroshi fue bajando hasta que al final acabo metido dentro del coño de Misae donde ahí empezó a lamérselo todo de una forma tentadora y terriblemente excitante, aquello era de puro deseo sexual.

Misae estaba apunto de estallar, aquellas ansias de euforia, todo esa pasión, esa lujuria, la estaba consumiendo por dentro, transformando en algo nuevo, de la misma forma que una oruga se metamorfosea en una mariposa, una bella mariposa, solo que esta mariposa es algo mucho mas oscuro, consumida por el odio, la estupefacción, la sensación de sentirse rodeada de monstruos, eso es lo que quería, ese era su mundo.

Mientras seguía aquella excitacíon de pura euforia, alrededor del árbol aparecieron unas extrañas luces parecidas a ojos furiosos de color carmesí, que resplandecían a medida que se estaba adaptando a la nueva vida que había elegido.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Ha borrarlo todo

MATAR AL MOCOSO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: HA BORRARLO TODO

Había pasado un buen rato desde que habían terminado, se quedaron tirados encima de aquel árbol como si aquella sensación de euforia los hubiera matado por completo de tanta excitacíon, Misae tenía los ojos abiertos observando el cielo, había una noche inmensa, con muchas estrellas formando una enorme constelación, no sabía cuales eran, pero sabía muy bien que podían significar algo.

-Hiroshi -le llamo con tono pasivo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto despertándose, estaba encima de su coño.

-Disculpa, no sabía que te habías dormido -disculpo expresamente.

-No importa -dijo y entonces se paso al otro lado poniendose delante de ella.

Se quedaron puestos sentados encima del árbol y estando todavía desnudos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto.

Entonces ella se giro con una cara modesta pero con expresión susodicha.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? -cuestiono extrañada.

-¿Que sucede? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-Es que hace un rato estabas intentando de obligarme a que me volviera a casa, hemos follado como el demonio, y ahora me encuentro con que me preguntas acerca de que hacemos cuando estamos aquí desnudos en medio de ningúna parte -explicó resentidamente dando a entender la cuestión del asunto.

-El mundo es muy raro verdad -opino irónicamente.

Soltó una pequeña risilla y entonces ambos juntaron sus labios dandose un pequeño beso suave solo como capricho.

-Así me gustas mas -dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesada al oír esa cuestión.

-Pues... así, entusiasmada, sin nada de lo que preocuparte, sin miedo a nada, sin tener esa manía por tener tantos celos por lo que haga -confeso expresamente.

Aquello hizo que se riera al ver lo obvio que era.

-Ese es uno de tus errores -indico.

-Y el tuyo es ese mal genio que tienes -le contradijo sarcásticamente.

-Como te atreves -le reprocho y entonces se tiro encima de él mientras le hacía el típico gesto de afilarse los puños contra su cabeza.

-Ay no Misae, para ya -protesto Hiroshi no teniendo ganas de lo que le hiciera eso.

-¿Que pasa Hiroshi? ¿Es que no es esa una de tus fantasías? -pregunto cambiando de tono a un comportamiento bastante amargado.

-Eh, yo nunca he dicho eso -reconoció y entonces Misae le apreto aún mas la cabeza de tal forma que le estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Para Misae, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto recriminando.

-Nada, solamente haciendo lo que mejor se me da hacer, sufrir -declaro y entonces apreto aún mas haciendo que Hiroshi sufriera de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Hiroshi intento de quitársela de encima pero le tenía tan bien agarrado de la cabeza que era como si se la estuvieran aplastando con una apisonadora de esas, ese dolor era insufrible y sentía que se le estaba aumentando el nivel de sangre en su cerebro, eso no era nada bueno, tenía que detener esto ya mismo.

-¡Basta! -reprocho y entonces la tiro hacía un lado pero de mala manera.

Misae cayo de espaldas pero se acabo hacíendose daño, acabo gimiendo seguramente haberse hecho un moraton en algúna parte.

-Misae, ¿estas bien? -pregunto con tono de preocupación.

Se giro la cabeza y se mostró una cara llena de amargura, estaba completamente cubierta de ramas alrededor de la sien, escupió un trozo de tierra y se quedo mirándolo con aquella mueca arrogante y fastidiosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto asumiendo que algo iba mal.

-¿Como has podido hacerme esto? -pregunto ella con tono atemorizado.

-¿Como? ¿De que hablas? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Yo solamente lo único que quería era ser amada, no ser tratada como a un montón de mierda, y ahora mirame, soy una mugrienta hija de la gran -vocifero explicando que lo único que le importaba era que le tomara cariño pero ahora después de esto lo único que veía era que todo era absolutamente lo contrario de lo que pensaba.

-Oh Misae -dijo comprendiéndola.

-No te me acerques monstruo -replico impidiendo que se le acercara para ayudarla.

Ahí tenía bien claro que había cometido un error, pero no era culpa suya, él solamente había hecho lo que tenía que hacer porque sino le acabaría destruyendo la cabeza, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando o que era lo que le estaba pasando a los dos mas bien, era como si tanta manía por querer volverse alguien nuevo los hubiera sucumbido a algo mucho peor.

-Misae -se acerco sin importarle lo que dijera.

-No -siguió negando y tapándole la cara para impedir que la viera.

-No no no, deja que te mire -insistió Hiroshi y al final acepto.

Se giro mostrando su cara pálida y sucia pero no tenía nada parecido a un moretón o la mejilla roja de una bofetada, estaba bien.

-No tienes nada -afirmo.

-Lo se, pero es que esto, me harta, todo esto me harta, yo lo único que quiero es que todo acabe -reprocho quejándose y esparciendo la tierra de alrededor.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto confundido de nuevo.

-Que puedo estar diciendo, de la rutina, de estar haciendo lo mismo de siempre -aclaro quejándose al reconocerlo.

-¿Y por eso tienes que enfurruñarte así? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-Y si, la cosa nunca termina, todos los días después de haberle insistido a ese niño que hiciera algo respetuoso por su madre, y no lo hace, ¿como crees que me siento por eso? -replico Misae con tono dolorido.

Ahí Hiroshi entendió parte de la culpa, pero entendía también que no podía seguir quejándose así, tenía que entender que esto era solamente parte de los remordimientos que tenía por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-¿Quieres haga algo ahora? -pregunto sinceramente.

-No, no lo se -no tenía muchas ideas.

-En realidad yo si que haría -contesto.

-Así, ¿que? -pregunto interesado al ver como sonaba.

-Pues, me vestiría, volvería a casa, y trataría todos los hechos por los que hemos pasado -propuso detalladamente como dando a entender que ahora tenían que tratar el hecho que lo había iniciado todo.

Ahí Misae lo comprendió, estaba claro que se había pasado mucho tiempo negando la realidad sobre lo que había hecho, y no es porque sintiera que estuviera arrepentida o algo por el estilo, era mas bien por definición a que se había quedado apresada en ese estado del que no quería reconocer y aceptarlo limpiamente.

-¿Que dices? -asumió que lo aceptaría.

Se quedo jugando con la tierra como una inocente y entonces lo miro de vuelta pero esta vez de una forma un poco mas normal que antes.

-Vamonos -acepto sinceramente con tono apenado.

-Bien -agradeció y entonces la levanto.

Se quedaron ambos de pie mirandose al reconocer que nunca antes se habían estado viendo así desnudos al aire libre, Hiroshi levanto su brazo y le agarro uno de sus pechos como queriendo aquel tema sobre los pechos pequeños, los sentía suaves y blandos como otra parte del cuerpo cualquier, pero al verla a ella misma con lo que tenía, resultaba algo incomprensible de ver.

-¿Deberías haberte hecho al menos alguna operación? -opino sinceramente.

-Puede ser, pero quien me va a decir que tengo que hacérmelo siempre que algo no me gusta, y luego lo dejo escondido en algún lugar donde se queda hecho una avalancha -indico obviamente buscando todos los puntos negativos.

Hizo una risilla falsa y entonces le dio un pequeño beso a su marido Hiroshi, luego él la cogío por la cintura y ambos se quedaron besando en la oscuridad.

··

Después de estar como quince minutos caminando en medio de ningúna parte, consiguieron volver a casa donde ahí todo estaba a oscuras pero se notaba algo de luz en las farolas.

-Ya llegamos -aviso expresamente Hiroshi.

-Si -asintió ella.

Avanzaron por el recibidor y ahí estaba todo tranquilo, como que nadie había pasado en bastante tiempo. De pronto oyeron como unos ladridos agudos que venían de algúna parte, se giraron y observaron que venía Nevado corriendo hacía ellos.

-Ey mira, si es Nevado -dijo alegrada Misae de verle.

Lo agarro y se quedo en sus brazos.

-Parece que se alegraba de tener a alguien eh -concluyo Hiroshi.

Nevado se fue meneando entre sus brazos cuando entonces se durmió.

-Me parece que solamente quería tener a alguien -opino Misae.

-Igual que nosotros -espeto Hiroshi.

Ambos se sorprendieron al reconocer eso, estaba claro que ahora que no tenían nada, se sentían solos los unos a los otros, se necesitaban mutuamente para poder resolver el asunto de una vez por todas. Se metieron dentro a terminar lo que quedaba.

··

Dejaron a Nevado en un rincón mientras se ponía a comer un lote de su comida especial en un bol, lo dejaron ahí comiendo tranquilamente mientras ambos se encontraba en uno de los bordes de la entrada sin ni siquiera mirandose, solamente quedandose como una pose articulada e inverosímil.

-¿Sufrió? -pregunto Hiroshi al respecto.

-No lo se, fue rápido, pero me parece que algo si sintió -declaro.

-Oh por dios -vocifero Hiroshi llevandose la mano a la cara del disgusto.

-Tranquilizate Hiroshi, fijate bien, por primera vez en seis años hemos follado como locos como nunca antes, y sabes que, me alegro, me alegro muchísimo -confeso Misae hacíendole entender el lado bueno del asunto.

-Ya, pero aún así, quien deja morir a su hijo y lo deja aquí tirado como basura, esto es de locos -reprocho esa cuestión.

-Shinnosuke ya era basura -opino indirectamente.

-Ya estamos otra vez -reprochó Hiroshi levantándose del mosqueo.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto extrañada al ver como se comportaba.

Él ya estaba que no sabía que decir al respecto, ya no soportaba la idea de tener que pelearse ahora con ella por lo mismo, tenía que buscar una forma de solucionar la riña o sino jamas llegarían a un acuerdo.

-Ya no lo se, y la verdad es que esto me dejo en un aprieto -comento.

-Lo se, a decir verdad a mi también me lo da, pero que se va a hacer, tenemos lo que tenemos, podemos vivir con eso -opino Misae al respecto.

-No, no podemos vivir con eso, que pensaran los demás, somos nosotros solos, cuidando a un niño muerto, nos meterán en el manicomio, y encima a mi no me creerán, me trataran de maltratador porque para una madre todo es muy fácil -reprocho hacíendole entender los inconvenientes de lo que pasaría si sucedía lo que tenía que suceder.

Misae no dijo nada, solamente se quedo contemplándolo pasivamente. Se levanto y se dirigió hacía él para poder calmarlo de momento.

-No tienes porque preocuparte -dijo abrazándole el brazo.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-Podemos encargarnos de ello -confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender que tenía planeado.

-No lo se, pero primero, tenemos que deshacernos de ese cadaver -indico señalando al cuerpo de Shinnosuke que se encontraba tirado todavía ahí.

Ambos se miraron como sabiendo bien lo que tenían que hacer.

··

Entonces salieron al jardín, donde enterraron el cuerpo de Shinnosuke, cavaron un hoyo lo bastante profundo y lo metieron ahí cubierto bajo una sabana para que al menos no tuviera frío estuviese donde estuviese.

Se quedaron mirándole consternados y entonces Hiroshi cogío de vuelta la pala y le volvió a meter la tierra que sobraba. Después de tres minutos quedo completamente tapado y de ahí aplano el hoyo como para que no se notara.

Nevado se quedo consternado soltando gemidos de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Nevado, pronto algún dia lo volverás a ver de nuevo -asintió ella.

El perro se giro mirándoles a ellos con una mirada de consternación. Luego ambos hicieron el gesto con el dedo de silencio de una forma irónica.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer, era todo tan frustrante que a ningúno se le ocurría otra cosa con la que terminar el asunto.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto ella queriendo saber que acción tomar ahora.

-No se, me parece que tendríamos que decir algún discurso al respecto sobre esto -opino sinceramente Hiroshi.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos pensando en esa idea.

-¿Lo hacemos? -sugirió decididamente.

-Si -afirmo convencida.

Entonces ambos se pusieron alrededor del hoyo preparandose para decir.

-Yo, Hiroshi Nohara, quería mucho a mi hijo, a pesar de todo lo malo que tenía, le quería mas que a ningún otro, se que era cabezota, pero bastante juguetón, lo único que quería, era ser feliz tal cual como era, y por mucho que intentase de hacerse el adulto ligando con todas las mujeres que veía pasando por el camino, para él aquello me daba a entender, que era parecido a mi, y me enorgullezco de ello, así que solamente diré esto. Adiós Shinnosuke -dictamino y entonces se dio un pequeño toque en los labios y luego lo puso sobre el hoyo como dandole un beso de despedida.

Hiroshi asintió entristecido, sabía que no quería que estuviera sucedido así, pero era lo que tenía, y había que aceptarlo. Luego se dirigió hacía Misae donde también se quedo consternada al respecto, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella.

-Yo, Misae Nohara, no estoy muy orgullosa de haber tenido un hijo así, pero era el que tenía, y si no lo valoraba lo suficiente, es que no sabía hacerme demasiado a la idea, de que no era perfecto, pero no perfecto porque fuera listo y obediente, sino porque era un mocoso, orgulloso de lo que hacía, nunca entenderé eso, pero si lo hago, quiero pensar que me equivoque con esto, así que solamente diré esto. Adiós Shinnosuke, y espero que estés donde estés, te estarás portando bien ahora -dictamino y entonces hizo lo mismo que Hiroshi de tocarse el labio y luego poner ese beso encima del hoyo como dando una despedida sincera.

Ambos asintieron y entonces se agarraron del hombro queriendo saber si habían hecho lo correcto con todo eso o no. Luego Nevado se puso delante gimiendo de nuevo de tristeza, se quedo tirado encima del hoyo donde se encontraba Shinnosuke.

-Venga Nevado, déjalo, no va a volver -insistió pasivamente Misae.

Nevado no hizo caso, se quedo ahí mirándolos con una cara de culpabilidad.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de esto -recrimino honestamente.

Volteo a la cara como ignorándoles y se quedo de nuevo tirado en el hoyo.

-No me hagas esto -reprocho harta y entonces agarro a Nevado por la fuerza.

Nevado gimió de dolor al ver como le estaba agarrando, lo subió de una forma pecaminosa que no le gustaba para nada.

-Escuchame bien, entiendo que tu le querías, pero ahora esta muerto, y ya no hay nada mas que hacerle, excepto llorar desgraciadamente por él, así que quitatelo de la cabeza o sino estarás de vuelta con él -reprocho dejándoselo claro.

-Misae, para ya -insistió Hiroshi quitándoselo de encima antes de que le hiciera daño.

Se quedo estupefacta sin saber porque, era como si de algúna manera, se hubiera sacado de encima algo que ni ella misma comprendía.

-Lo siento -intento de disculparse pasivamente.

Nevado no hizo caso y salto de los brazos de Hiroshi, echo a correr y se metió en su propia caseta donde quedo oculto en la oscuridad del interior.

-Vez, lo que has hecho -reprocho Hiroshi al ver lo que ha pasado.

-Lo que he hecho, lo que has hecho tu -le replico contradiciéndole.

-No, has intentado de hacerle daño porque algo que sabía que tenía razón, solamente quería despedirse del niño que lo saco una vez de las calles, solamente esto y no se lo has permitido -aclaro Hiroshi dejándoselo claro una vez mas.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono confundida.

-Así es Misae, así es -dictamino haciendo entender que tenía bastante razón.

Ahí entonces se quedo estupefacta al ver que estaba apunto de hacer otra cosa mas terrible, era como que no tenía paz en ningúna parte.

-¿Que he hecho? ¿Que he hecho? -se quedo indecisa y casi estaba apunto de caerse sin fuera porque Hiroshi la cogío antes de tiempo.

-Misae.

-¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Que es lo que me pasa? -le agarro de la camisa al querer entender lo que le estaba pasando.

-No lo se, pero te voy a ayudar, te voy a ayudar -acordo Hiroshi con tono decidido.

Misae se quedo tan contraída que no sabía que hacer al respecto, se cayo encima de su pecho mientras lloraba de la frustración que tenía. Ahí estaba claro que se había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con rabia, que ya no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

··

Mas tarde se quedo bebiéndose un vaso de agua para calmar los nervios que tenía, estaba tan aterrorizada de ella misma que era incapaz de agarrar el vaso sin ambas manos, se lo bebió de un trago pero como si aquella le resultara un terrible sufrimiento.

Hiroshi estaba dando vueltas queriendo pensar que iban a hacer al respecto sobre todo el tema de Shinnosuke, su cadaver aún estaba ahí tirado y enterrado en el jardín.

-Tal vez podríamos decirles de que ambos tuvimos la culpa y lo matamos por accidente, o tal vez podríamos decir que tu te enfadaste demasiado y yo te ayude por pena porque no quería que te pasara algo malo -sugirió todo tipo de excusas como para que la policía pensara que no lo habían matado siendo malos padres.

-No va a funcionar -reprocho Misae.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? -cuestiono mosqueado Hiroshi.

-Porque me conozco muy bien a la gente -dijo soltando un tremendo suspiro.

-¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono sin entender adonde quería llegar.

Entonces Misae se levanto y se dirigió hacía él con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando una mujer se presenta delante de un grupo de polis, pidiendo una excusa razonable? -le pregunto con tono susceptible.

-No, la verdad es que no -contesto intimidado.

-Veras, resulta que si me encontrase a un poli por hay, primero le pediría que se acercara hacía mi -dio un paso y se puso delante de Hiroshi-, y luego -le agarro de la cintura y le quito el cinturón tan rápido como se dio cuenta.

Ahí entonces empezo a asumir lo que se temía.

-Le agarraría bien por debajo -empezo a tocarle los bajos como para intimidarle y así comenzar con lo mismo de antes.

-¡No! ¡Basta! -reprocho quitándole la mano.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No te gusta? -cuestiono Misae sin entenderlo.

-No es eso, lo que pasa -retracto y entonces se puso a buscar su cinturón.

Lo busco debajo de la mesa y ahí se puso a ponérselo atándoselo al pantalón.

-Es que me estoy cansando, de estos cambios de humor tuyos que tienes.

-¿Cambios de humor? ¿Yo? -se señalo a si misma asumiendo a quien se refería.

-Así es, te has pasado toda la noche queriendo tener sexo conmigo y no se que mas se te ronda por tu cabeza, pero se muy bien, que esto no va a solucionar las cosas -explicó honestamente para hacerle entender que eso de estar jugando a la pareja obsesionada con el sexo era algo que tenía que terminar.

-¿Y si no quiero solucionar las cosas? -pregunto ella.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono mientras se terminaba de ponerse su cinturón.

-No vez, que ahora estamos mejor, sin preocuparnos de ese crío molesto, no vez que ahora nos lo pasamos mucho mejor, siendo iguales que antes -explicó acercandose para hacerle ver que estaban mejor que ya no tenían hijos para variar.

-Eramos unos adolescentes con mucho que desear, pero esto -se termino de poner su cinturón y entonces se puso rígido contra ella-. Yo solamente pedía que tuviéramos un futuro decente, y que tuviéramos hijos, pero ahora has roto todo eso.

Ahí Misae se quedo estupefacta al oír eso, estaba indicando que todo esto era por su culpa y que no se sentía nada satisfecho, prefería vivir como antes que ahora sin estar preocupándose del maldito crío que había matado.

-¿En serio me estas diciendo eso? -cuestiono ella subiendo de tono.

-¿Como? -no comprendía a que se refería.

-¿Me estas diciendo que después de todo ese polvo que nos hemos montado? ¿Ahora me dices que no te sientes orgulloso? ¿Es eso eh? ¿Es eso? -recrimino Misae dandole bofetadas por toda la cara debido a que no podía soportar la idea de que se arrepentía por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

-Misae para ya -le volvió a agarrar de los brazos impidiendo que le siguiera golpeando de una vez mas.

Se quedo tiesa sin mostrar ni la mas mínima expresión. Luego se giro dandole la espalda y yéndose de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto reprochando.

-A coger algo mas que agua -se termino el ultimo trago de agua del vaso y entonces se marcho yendo a la cocina.

Dejo el vaso en la pileta y ahí abrió bruscamente la nevera, busco por todas partes hasta encontrar algo que le satisfayera de verdad, encontró una gaseosa de naranja, la abrió oyéndose como salía el gas de dentro, se lo bebió todo de un trago como si no le importara para nada lo que le sucediera al beberse todo eso.

-Ah -suspiro aliviada.

Dejo la gaseosa a un lado y entonces la cerro. Se quedo indecisa sin saber que pensar al respecto, ahora entendía que ni siquiera su propio marido no podía ponerse de acuerdo con ella, pasaba de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, era como si no quisiera saber nada, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Agarro el vaso que estaba vacío y observo lo que estaba reflejado, se veía a ella misma pero tal cual como era ahora, como una persona fría y sin compasión, pero como podía hacer que fuera mas fuerte, era lo que quería saber al respecto.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que algo tenía que hacer al respecto, eso de hacer que hubiera matado al niño no le servía para nada, ahora ya no, necesitaba hacer algo distinto, necesitaba quitarse de encima todo ese peso que había estado aguantando durante todos los años, pero no sabía cual era algo, era una cosa que le frustraba, y tenía que encontrar la manera de saber que era lo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Que puedo hacer? -se pregunto doblando las manos como si estuviera rezando.

En ese momento Hiroshi asomo la cabeza observando a Misae.

-¿Quieres que haga algo? -pregunto con tono compasivo.

-No, no quiero hacer nada, solamente déjame en paz un momento vale -pidió ella con tono de estar quejándose de su presencia.

-De acuerdo -corroboro Hiroshi y entonces se marcho.

Misae resoplo angustiada, no soportaba cuando este se entrometía en sus asuntos, sobretodo cuando ahora necesitaba mas calma que nunca. Meneo la cabeza hacía arriba y entonces se le oyó como se le chasqueaba el cuello.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, Hiroshi era el problema de todo cuanto había pasado, eso era lo que le sacaba de sus casillas, por eso se sentía tan frustrada, tenía que quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas. Pero Hiroshi era su marido, como podía quitárselo de encima así, ¿pero y si en realidad su destino no era estar junto con Hiroshi? ¿Y si en realidad su destino era ser una mujer independiente y alejandose de todo problema que tenía?

Pues si estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía que hacer falta para quitárselo de encima, entonces sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

··

Hiroshi estaba acostada al lado de la mesa intentando de pensar aún en que acción tomar al respecto sobre lo que le sucedía en relación al problema con Misae y su hijo muerto, tenía que tomar medidas o sino este asunto jamas se solucionaría.

-¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer? -se quedo cuestionandose a si mismo debido a que no le salía ningúna sugerencia.

En ese momento Misae abrió uno de los cajones y saco un mazo. Se dirigió lentamente hacía Hiroshi del cual estaba de espaldas y bien distraído.

-Misae, ¿eres tu? -pregunto asumiendo que era ella que venía por detrás.

-Si, así es, soy yo, ¿quien va a ser sino? -cuestiono irónicamente.

Aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risilla irónica.

-¿Sabes que nunca antes he pasado por esto? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No, ¿pero supongo que estarás pensando en que hacer no? -indago persuasivamente.

-Y si, no se que podemos hacer al respecto, te quiero Misae, pero esto de vivir como si nada nos importara no va conmigo -comento frustrandose de los nervios que tenía.

Frunció el ceño mientras se iluminaban los ojos de una forma terrorífica, ahí se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera él le importaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Se puso delante de él y empezo a tocarle por toda la espalda.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañado al ver lo que hacía.

-Nada, solamente te estoy dando un masaje -indico ella.

-Ah vale, gracias -agradeció y dejo que se lo hiciera.

Le fue apretando toda la espalda hasta llegar a los hombros donde ahí se los fue apretando aún mas y no paraba nunca.

-¿Sabes que Misae? Yo siempre he querido pensar que a lo mejor no estábamos hechos el uno al otro para el otro -declaro sin mas preámbulos.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañada a la vez que estupefacta.

-Siempre me imagine que éramos diferentes en algo, no sabía que, pero ahora me he dado cuenta, cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo en lo que no nos podemos de acuerdo, y tu teniendo ese extraño cambio de humor que siempre tienes, lo único que hace es darme cuenta de que al final parece que he cometido un cierto error -explicó dando a entender que se arrepentía de toda la vida que había llevado.

-Aja -dijo ella mientras le apretaba aún mas los hombros.

-Uf -dijo él aliviado por como le estaba agarrando.

-Mira Misae, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal ni nada por él estilo, pero esto ya no empieza a tener algún sentido, ya nada lo tiene, ni siquiera que hayas matado a Shinnosuke, lo tiene, me parece que nos hemos apurado demasiado en tener esta relación, que me parece que deberíamos separarnos ya mismo -opino coherentemente para hacerla entender que esto ya no podía ir a mas.

Con eso ya tenía mas que suficiente para hacer por lo que tenía que actuar ahora mismo, se aferro a los hombros de Hiroshi de la rabia que tenía.

-Uy, ¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco? -cuestiono debido a como lo agarraba.

-No que va, cariño, nunca me lo he pasado tan bien, ¿sabes que deberíamos hacer? Borrarlo todo -propuso decididamente.

-¿Borrarlo todo? ¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono esa sugerencia.

-Bueno, significa que como ahora estas bien decidido a acabar conmigo, pues ya es hora de que borremos todo cuanto se haya creado -opino expresamente.

-¿Y que quiere decir eso? -seguía sin entenderlo.

-Pues significa, que pienso borrar toda prueba de nuestra relación -aclaro.

-Ah vale, aunque la verdad, me va a resultar bastante difícil -opino sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo puedo hacer fácil -indico.

-¿Como? -cuestiono cada vez mas extrañado.

Frunció la cara y entonces agarro el mazo, lo puso contra la mesa queriendo ver su cabeza y entonces lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta que entonces le rompió el craneo por completo, le dio tantas veces que se lo partío de lleno dejando un enorme río de sangre por toda la habitación. Se detuvo y entonces dejo tirado el mazo con algúnos restos de pelo en las puntas.

-¿Que decías? -cuestiono incrédulamente y entonces se paso la mano llena de sangre por la boca mientras reía como una loca desquiciada por completo.

··

Después de haber hecho eso, se dio cuenta entonces de que todo esto, no tenía porque ser su propia vida, no era la de estar junto con un hombre que no la quería, era la de estar con ella misma, ser una independiente, así por eso, tenía que deshacerse de todo cuanto había conocido, tenía que destruirlo todo de una vez por todas.

Agarro un bidón de gasolina que había detrás de donde estacionaba el coche, lo cogío y entonces fue esparciendo varios litros de gasofa por todas partes, lo suficiente como para que luego cuando lo prendiera fuego hiciera una reacción en cadena.

Ahora que había hecho eso, le tocaba tener que prepararse para largarse de ahí, ahora ya no era Misae Nohara, ella había muerto dentro de la casa, por eso mismo, tenía que borrarse el nombre, tenía que desaparecer.

Se metió todo en una maleta y de ahí paso a las joyerías del cual se llevo un par de aros y colgantes como para que no hubiera ningún tipo de sospecha. Cogío varios accesorios mas y lo dejo todo cerrado.

Después marcho directamente al coche donde ahí metió todas las cosas, en cuanto cerro el maletero, se quedo estupefacta debido a que yo no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, entendía que había matado al único hombre de su vida, pero eso no impedía que volviera a renacer.

-¡Por fin! -grito eufóricamente hacía el aire para dejar claro que ahora era libre de una vez por todas y nadie le impediría cometer nada nuevo.

De pronto oyó un gemido que venía de algúna parte, se giro y observo que ahí estaba Nevado dirigiendose hacía ella con mirada apenada.

-¿Que pasa Nevado? ¿No te gusta que te vayas a quedar solo? -pregunto Misae con tono cortes, quería ganarse ahora su confianza.

Nevado se quedo con una mirada indirecta.

-Parece que no eh -opino indirectamente.

Estaba tan apenado que se tiro encima como deseando que lo llevaran.

Misae no sabía que hacer al respecto, entendía que Nevado tenía que adaptarse solo ahora que lo iba a destruir todo cuanto había conocido, pero estaba tan harta que ya no le importaba para nada todo eso, entonces se dio cuenta, que tenía que ver el perro en todo esto, que había hecho él para llevarse toda la culpa.

Sonrío satisfecha y entonces le indico con la mano de que viniera.

Nevado se levanto satisfecho y salto encima de los brazos de Misae.

-No te preocupes Nevado, pronto tendrás un nuevo hogar -acordo sinceramente.

Termino con todo y entonces acelero el coche, salió del parking y entonces aparco a un lado donde se encontraba el ultimo trozo de gasolina.

-Esto es por todo Hiroshi -se despidió bruscamente y entonces tiro una cerilla encendida hacía la calle.

La cerilla cayo encima del charco de gasofa y ahí entonces empezo a hacerse la mecha, se encendió y una enorme llamarada fue moviendose por todo el charco en fila que había y que llegaba desde la casa.

La cola de fuego siguió hasta el salón donde ahí se extendió aún mas con la moqueta de encima, luego paso por encima del cadaver de Hiroshi donde lo cubrió de cuerpo entero hacíendolo desaparecer completamente. Siguió su curso hasta la cocina donde también toco la moqueta y de ahí todo se extendió hacía arriba provocando una súbita llamarada que lo consumió todo por completo.

Misae observaba desde el retrovisor como todo aquello que consideraba una hogar para ella y su familia se desvanecía ante sus ojos. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que había hecho esta noche, ya no le importaba para nada todo eso, para nada. Nevado gimió al ver el reflejo del fuego quemando la casa donde por una vez en la vida había tenido un hogar de verdad, y ahora se destruía todo por completo.

Dentro las llamaradas se hicieron con el salón quemando los objetos restantes como el televisor, la caja de juguetes del cual echaban chispas las pilas que tenían los que eran aparatos eléctricos, y de ahí pasaron a las fotografías donde aparecían los tres, las llamas lo consumieron como si fuera una señal de que toda una vida anterior se desvanecía, desapareciendo del todo.

Salió del callejón y de ahí la casa exploto completamente provocando una súbita explosión con una bola de fuego que llego hasta arriba de todo. Tanto ella como el perro se quedaron mirándole estupefactos al ver como no quedo nada de la casa.

-Seguramente fue una fuga de gas -opino irónicamente dirigiendose al perro.

Nevado no se lo tomo muy bien, se quedo con la cabeza girada de escepticismo.

Acelero de vuelta y entonces marcho antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se fue sospechosamente, la casa siguió incendiandose hasta que el fuego empezo a disminuir cayendo los restos del tejado encima de toda la vivienda.

··

Ahora Misae lo tenía todo claro, esta, no es una historia con un final todos en familia, claro que no, esta, es una historia acerca de una mujer, que soporto lo que pudo, para poder quitarse de encima todo aquello que odiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si había hecho cosas malas también, lo había hecho por una razón, y que nadie la juzgue si es una asesina o no, ella es solamente otra mujer cualquier, con un mal genio eso si, pero tampoco alguien que mata por placer.

Misae siguió conduciendo sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza para nada, lo único que podía era aquel fugaz esplendor que se veía a lo lejos, su casa ardiendo, su familia ardiendo, pero eso ya no le importaba, quería ser alguien nueva, y eso mismo haría, pero no mientras tuviera a Nevado, con eso ya tenía mas que suficiente, y eso iba a hacer ahora, conseguirse una nueva vida, si eso quería decir también que tendría que largarse pitando de ahí. Pero al final después de todo, no llegaría a arrepentirse, de arrepentirse lo estaría al darse cuenta de que no consiguió la vida que quería, pero ahora, que tenía la oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla.

-No te preocupes Nevado, pronto conseguiremos un nuevo hogar -acordo Misae dirigiendose hacía el perro que se encontraba al otro lado.

Nevado seguía sin tomárselo muy bien.

Misae sonrío satisfecha mientras manejaba el volante con total tranquilidad, ahora se esperaba que saliera de Kasukabe y de ahí, pasara a otro lugar, seguramente en el campo, donde nadie le molestaría, se acabaron las rutinas de siempre, ahora solamente dependía de lo que hiciera a continuación.

Paso por el puente intentando de llegar al otro lado del río cuanto entonces un camión por delante y embistió el coche de una manera que se lo llevo rodando hacía el otro lado destruyéndolo en varios pedazos.

Fue girando hasta que al final se choco con uno de los soportes que había en los bordes haciendo que impactara por la parte trasera y girando verticalmente hacía el otro lado, se quedo dado vuelta.

Todos los restos de vidrio estaban esparcidos por el camino, y de ahí llegaban hacía el interior del coche, donde se encontraba una moribunda Misae aplastada entre los escombros de un dañado coche, de pronto cayo una mota de polvo llena de sangre, era parte de Nevado, el choque lo había matado.

Intento de salir de ahí, paso la mano pero ya era demasiado tarde, cerro los ojos y todo se termino de una vez por todas, había muerto.

Como se escucho antes, esta no es una historia con un final feliz.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
